Health Lesson
by KuroYuukiTenshi
Summary: In Serina-Sensai's health class they have a project due on the Female Reproductive System. Students have to study with their partners and is Mikan stuck with Playboy Natsume.


**_H_**_E_**_A_**_L_**_T_**_H_**__L_**_E_**_S_**_S_**_O_**_N_

Mikan sat in Health Class, her head lied on her hand looking as bored as ever, She watched her Health teacher...well...teach as they unfortunately do. She sighed as Serina-sensai, the teacher of this class, looked out into the rows of students and started to talk directly to them. More boring shit, Mikan didn't doubt.

"Okay class, it's almost the end of your senior year of the school. So as your last assignment you will be working on is the Female Reproduction System. It will be due the day after tomorrow." The girls yelled at her in shock as the still immature guys around them wooped and yelled joyfully. Mikan sat there glaring at her, this was such a stupid subject. They never learned about the Male Reproductive System! Why just the girls!? Ugh. They're all Sexist Bastards.

"You all will be paired into partners. Would this half of the class come down and draw out of the hat, call out who you got for a partner." Serina said motioning to the left half of the room where Mikan was sitting. She sighed as she unwillingly went down and drew out of the hat.

Mikan was in the middle of the line with half the class already picked. She bit her lip as she reached her hand down into the black top hat and pulled out a small piece of heard a few other girls aw. "None of us got Natsume as a partner. Just our damned luck. Just as I thought something would be fun." She heard them talk.

Mikan rolled her eyes at them getting the idea of the perverted thoughts they were thinking. Mikan opened her paper hoping it was someone she knew and actually wouldn't mind working with. Her eyes widened in pure misery and shock, well it was someone she knew anyway. _Hyuuga Natsume_. She meant to whisper who she got, but unfortunately everyone still heard her.

Many of the girls gasped and glared at her, they haven't picked him so why did she have to be so lucky. According to Mikan UNlucky. Some of the boys who weren't picked groaned because they wanted to be paired up with her too. Mikan in the past years has...grown. No longer did she wear her usual pigtails, she found it more bothersome than anything after a while. She also got a near hourglass figure that any guy would kill for.

"Hey Mikan." One of the girls carefully sneaked up next to her. "Trade ya." she whispered showing her, her partner. _Tobita Yuu_. Mikan's eyes swiftly looked around to see if anyone was looking. They tried to trade papers but...

"No Trading!" Serina yelled in time to notice what they were doing. Mikan absentmindedly walked back to her seat. She was not just paired up with Natsume Hyuuga! She denied it in her mind fully. Although she also knew deep in her mind, he was a damn womanizing pervert. Little did she know the womanizing pervert was looking straight at her with a smirk plastered on his face.

For the rest of the day Mikan just stared off into space. The saying 'The luck of the draw.' was giving a new meaning to 'Get out now while you still can!' She didn't doubt he had a few girls in his bedroom fucking them senseless as she walked down the hall to her locker right now. She thought about it... then it struck her. She didn't even care about the project anymore! She wasn't working with him!

Mikan looked up from the floor she didn't know she was staring at. She blinked and looked up, when she did though there was a note sticking to the door of her locker. She thought she went crazy along the line somewhere as she ripped it off and read it.

_Hey Ugly-_

_Don_'_t forget we have a project to do.  
Meet me after classes in the Health Room.  
Don_'_t be late._

_-Hyuuga_

Mikan's eye twitched as she crumpled up the letter into a ball and threw it in the nearest wastebasket. To hell with Hyuuga! She was going to enjoy her days and work on the project alone! Little did she know though it was probably the worst mistake she'd ever make. Emphasis on the EVER.

Mikan went to her room and started on the project being the responsible person she now was. She had started the project but did not finish it. After all she was a female and knew all about her reproduction system...right? Ah hell she didn't know a thing. All she knew was... she blushed at the thought. She knew the penis, the male reproductive part, went into the vagina, the female reproductive part next to the ovaries, then something was supposed to happen. Over 75% of the time they have a kid...right? Was it 75%? Or was it more or less? Ah hell again, she STILL didn't know and was too sleepy to look it up on the internet.

Mikan groaned flopping onto her bed happily covering herself with her warm blankets and drifted off into sleep no worries what so ever. Except for the project she started and didn't finish, she was somewhat worried about that. Although, the think she was supposed to be worried about more was just lurking around in the corner for her the next day. She would regret fully.

~.~.~.~.~

Natsume had sat in the Health Room for THREE hours already and there was no sign of her. He was pissed beyond belief! Did she just stand him up!? _The_ Hyuuga Natsume? Oh, ho this outta be good. Natsume unfolded his arms and got up from leaning on the desk, his face curled into a fierce look that would kill anyone with just looking at him.

Natsume stomped over to Mikan's locker and slammed on another note. This time not as friendly.

_You just stood me up,  
left me with a project due tomorrow.  
You're gonna regret your choice.  
This time if you don't come to me.  
I'll come to you._

_-Soon to be your worst enemy  
_

The next morning after Mikan had read this, she almost burst into laughter. How the hell was he supposed to come to her? She let a small laugh out. She threw the note away not even bothering to crumple it up. How would he come to her if he didn't know where her room was? Ha! ... Or did he know where her room was?

Mikan almost shivered at this new revolution. Ye-yeah...he didn't know where she-she...man she hoped not. It would be disturbing on so many levels. Mikan went through the whole day of school still no worries.

During lunch Anna came up to her and asked her if she wanted to go to Central Town with her and Nonoko, Mikan more than happily obliged. "Hey Anna!" Mikan yelled just as she got off the bus, "Where do you want to go first?" she asked excitedly.

"Well~ I need to go to the bakery and pick up some flour for some new mixture I was planning to experiment on." She replied happily. Mikan gave an oh type of face and turned to Nonoko whom said practically the same thing but didn't need to go to the bakery persay. Mikan decided to go to the book store to see if there were any books that would help her with the project then go to the clothing store to see if there were any new fashions out.

When Mikan walked into the book store she browsed for a while looking for what she needed. When she found nothing and looked up, there stood in the door just as she was about to leave, the one and only Hyuuga Natsume. Her eyes widened and hid behind one of the shelves hoping he didn't see her.

She was supposed to meet him after classes and didn't. She tried to sneak around him, but failed. "Oi!" he yelled at her. Mikan, before he could say anymore bolted out of there. She ran all the way back to the bus stop. She couldn't wait long, he might catch up! But there was one thing she wanted to know from herself before the left. Way did she run away from him? Was she really afraid that he would do something to her?

Mikan shook that thought off. Although it did feel like she was his wife having a secret affair that she needed to keep...well...a secret. She slapped her forehead at the thought. Them married? Yeah right.

Mikan walked back to her room while calling Anna saying she had to leave early for something. With Anna being Anna, she believed her and let the subject go untouched.

Mikan had just got to her room and fished for her keys in her purse. When she she put the key in the lock, she was surprised to know that the door was already unlocked. Mikan questionably went in just thinking she accidentally left the door unlocked, but oh no, who just so happened to be sitting at her desk in front of her bed? We'll just leave you to guess.

"What? How...When? Oh God." Mikan had went through so many emotions at once she didn't know what to feel. The first question she needed to know though was..."How the hell did you get here so fast?"

Natsume smirked at her. "You walked. I took my motorbike. Who do you think would get here first?" Mikan slapped her head. Stupid question that was. Of course he had a motorbike! Otherwise it'd be actually easy to escape him. And no one wants that do they.

"Fine. Whatever. Let's just get this stupid project over with!" Mikan yelled giving up.

Natsume scoffed, and picked up the paper from yesterday "If this is all you know. We've got a lot of work to do. '_The male reproductive part goes into the vagina, the female reproductive part next to the ovaries, then something happens and Over 75% of the time they have a kid._' he said repeating what it said.

Mikan blushed many colors of red and pink. It sounded really...raw. Raw Sex. She blushed harder. Yea and it was even worst hearing the perverted Natsume repeat it. Mikan wanted to run and hide from embarrassment.

"You really don't know anything about the Reproductive System do you?" Natsume asked seriously, getting up from Mikan's desk chair walking over to the red face Mikan who wanted to curl up in a ball and die. "Well...I guess I could teach you Everything you need to know." Natsume said putting on his famous smirk as Mikan looked up to him surprise evident on her face.

"Starting now." his hand lifted her chin up to him and their lips crashed together. Mikan's eyes widened, she tried to push him off but, she just ended up with him wrapping one of his arms around her lower back and one on the back of her head pushing their lips closer together. The hand on her lower back started to move in slight circles causing her to arch backwards.

Mikan couldn't take it, she closed her eyes and pressed her lips to his even more. Her arms wound around his neck trying to get closer if possible. Natsume smirked slightly biting her lower lip asking for entrance. Mikan moaned as his hand moved lower and allowed him in. Then before she knew it they ended up falling onto the bed.

Her arms where now laying on either side of her, Natsume pulled back needing air as much as she did. He moved slightly and didn't know what he was doing, but found out when he took bother her wrists in his hands and wrapped his thin belt around them before securing them to the headboard.

"Na-Natsume! What are you..." he cut her off with his lips. "You need to learn about the System and I'm teaching you." he said smirking down at her. Her eyes widened again getting what he meant. "Don't worry. I'll be gentle" he said smirking once again.

"First." He said taking out a pocket knife bringing up for shirt making a ripping sound as it split in two. Mikan couldn't believe it! Her eyes widened as he also cut through her favorite light pink bra. "We need to get rid of those." he put the knife back in his pocket. He looked down at her each knee on one side of her.

"As you may know these are called the breast." he cupped one to make his point. Mikan tried not to moan under the feeling. "I'd say they're about a B." he chuckled deeply as she tried to glare at him. "The Ariola is the part around the nipple and on the inside there are what are called Milk Glands." One of his fingers circled around the nipple.

"The nipple is attached to the milk glands, and after pregnancy is about the only time you can produce Milk unless you train the body to give it. Unfortunately it is very fatty but holds nutrition for the baby. The breast is in fact mostly fat." Mikan threw back her head onto the pillows when he took the little pink bud into his mouth and circled it with his tongue then switched and did the same with the other.

"When aroused the breast does tend to swell along with the Ariola and erect nipple." Mikan moaned as he left leaving kisses moving downwards to her stomach.

"There's nothing significant the upper stomach though the hips are your love handles. The lower stomach or maybe lower in the pelvic area as you say, contains most of the reproductive parts." His hands nimbly unbuckled her jeans and swiftly pulled them off her, leaving her in only her matching light pink underwear, like her bra. Though like the bra also didn't last very long as he pulled those down and threw them off with the jeans.

He put his hand on her lower stomach and started to trace a small circle in the middle. It kinda tickled. "This is where the Uterus is. When the egg if fertilized it moves into the Uterus and there it grows into the baby."

Both his fingers were now in the middle and branched off to the side. Her hip twisted a bit. "Then branching off to the sides are the Fallopian tubes and just under the end of those are the Ovaries. That is where the awaiting egg is to be fertilized by the sperm." Mikan couldn't help but to try to fold her leg on top of the other.

Natsume clicked his tongue disapprovingly. "You'll need to get over that." he said pulling her legs apart farther than they needed to be. "Down here is where the fun begins." He put his body in between her legs and pulled off his shirt. In the dim light she could see his muscles, the flex in the dark. Mikan quietly gulped.

Natsume lifted her hips and made her wrap her legs around his waist loosely. He moved forward causing her lower body to move up his until she was in an almost uncomfortable position. He back was bent forward and her legs now oh his shoulders and her...(gulp) private close to his mouth. Natsume smirked at her. "How convenient."

Mikan tried to hide he blush from his but didn't succeed. He just smirked more. Next is the Labia. Or as other say the vaginal lips. There is also the Clitoris," Natsume moved his head down and flicked it with his tongue. Mikan tried not groaned, but it was hard not to arch at the touch. "It's a small sensory organ, and is located toward the front of the vulva where the folds of the labia join. The vulva, covers the opening to the vagina."

Natsume allowed her legs to lay on the bed once again. Mikan was relieved, '_Finally_.' she thought '_It's over._' She didn't think that she would be able to take not being able to move her arms. When she looked at Natsume to ask if he would let her go. She saw him, his pants in hand throwing it over his shoulder. Now only in his boxers.

She turned away pretending no to see. But listened carefully. She had heard him take off his boxers too. Leaving them BOTH naked. "N-Natsume w-will you take off the belt holding me to this?" she finally got enough courage to ask. She looked back over hooping he wasn't there but when she turned he was right on the side of the bed looking straight at her. But it wasn't his face she saw first...ehem.

"Not yet. There's still more to learn." he cast a evil grin that showed her exactly what he was going to do. Natsume was now on top of her, her legs around his waist and his hands on either side of her head. "With arousal, the vagina lengthens rapidly to an average of about 4 in.(8.5 cm) the length of the unaroused vagina is approximately 6 to 7.5 cm (2.5 to 3 in)." he pressed his lips to hers and hers to his, he didn't even need to ask for entrance this time.

Their tongues danced together not parting for next two minutes. Natsume released her lips, and kissed down her cheek to where the under the jaw and neck connect. Mikan moaned loudly, she was super sensitive right there, and how'd he know? He kept gently kissing down her neck to her collarbone an between her breasts.

Once again he cupped them and took one perk nipple into his mouth gently nibbling and surround it with his tongue. His hand played with the other pinching it in between his fingers before switching. Mikan moaned, for some reason she wanted to be the one to do this to him. She for once wanted to be in control.

Then he was back to kissing downward to her stomach. His hands rested on her hips as he kept moving down before he was between her legs again. He folded the vaginal lip back and started to do unexplained things to her. He moved back up and kissed her. She didn't until she felt it his finger enter her. She moaned, and he stuck in a second finger. "Na-Natsume." she moaned throwing he head back.

He pulled out of her with her juices on his fingers. What came to a surprise to her was he started to lick them clean. "You taste like Strawberries ya know." he said noticing the disgust on her face.

"You ready?" he asked. She blinked understanding and nodded. "You sure? I can stop now." he said even though in his mind he knew it'd be hard. Mikan nodded again. Natsume placed himself in front of her entrance and in one swift thrust he filled her. Mikan bit her lip from screaming, Natsume stopped, and caressed her cheek. "Shh, shh, it'll only hurt for a small while. That was the Hymen. Sometimes it breaks from various things even if it's not sexual activities."

Mikan nodded again. He kissed and thrust in again. She squeaked though this time it was only small discomfort. He thrust again and she groaned, the pain was dulling. As he thrust Mikan kept moaning encouraging him to go faster and he did. Each time she moaned louder he'd thrust faster and deeper.

Mikan's back arched up as she began to feel like there was a tight not in her abdomen. She groaned. "Na-Natsume! I'm...I'm gonna." too late. She climaxed and Natsume did too as she did. They lay there panting. "M-Mikan." he looked over to her. She was still panting a little but was a sleep. Natsume gave a small smile releasing her. He got off her and covered her with the blanket putting on his cloths. He also had a report due tomorrow that he needed to get done.

Natsume walked over to the desk to finish what Mikan started and edit it extremely. An hour later Natsume crawled into Mikan's bed next to her sleeping figure.

.~.~.~.~.~

"Okay class, just a week before school ends. This means we'll have just enough time to work on the Male Reproductive System. You'll have the same partners as before. I thought you all did so well with the ones you choose." Serina said smiling.

Hearing this Mikan got out of usual position and shot a smile of her own to Natsume. It will be his turn to go through what he put her through. And frankly, Natsume looked over at her with a smirk like smile, he was looking forward to it and so wasn't she.

* * *

_In order to get it like this I read SO many Mature, Hentai, and Adult Manga's that...mind mind is...WOW! I don't even think I read them! Just looked at the picture and got the general idea! My mind was blown into tiny microbit peices! I wasn't even gonna write it like this, I'd be just the lemon! Owie! My brain! I got yelled at by a UPS guy. I just got my drivers permit (yesterday) and I was practicing on a near deserted road...he pulls up behind me, my mom tells me to pull over so I do and step on the brakes. He ALMOST rear ends us...and yells 'You're gonna kill someone!' I had to ask my mom what he said I couldn't hear him. My jaw droppes mom says 'Don't worry about what other people say.' I said ' I was about to flip him off what you talkin' 'bout!?' ROAD RAGE! LOL  
_


End file.
